March 20
1920 Syracuse Herald- Murphy To Play With Beechnuts Star Rochester Athlete To Appear With Canajoharie Basketball Club Johnny Murphy, crack Rochester guard, will surely be in the lineup of the Beechnuts of Canajoharie tonight when that quintet faces All-Syracuse on the Armory court, according to word sent the local management last night. Jack Nolls, the Canajoharie leader, is coming here with Dowd and Sullivan as his forwards; Murnane and Murphy as guards; and Nolls will jump in the center ring. This club on paper appears to be stronger than the combination of Canajoharie men, which earlier in the season went down to a 20 to 17 decision at the hands of All-Syracuse. Dowd, Murnane and Nolls appeared with the team in its first appearance here, the new faces being Murphy and Sullivan, who replace Schuler and Alberding. Sullivan played here a short time ago with Frankfort and jumping center showed Syracuse fans a splendid brand of basketball. All-Syracuse will present the lineup used Wednesday night, with Crisp and Rafter working in the forward positions, Tormey at center, Casey and Martin, guards. Syracuse Post Standard- Nolls Certain Beechnut Five Will Win Tilt Veteran Pivot Will Bring Strong Combination For Battle Here; Tormey Faces Test That Jack Nolls intends to give the All-Syracuse quintet no chance to slip over a victory in tonight’s game became evident yesterday when the veteran center told Manager Crisp of the locals over the telephone that he would bring his strongest army of talent to represent the Beechnut aggregation. “I have secured Sullivan, one of the strongest and fastest forwards in this section of country, and he will be seen in action with Dowd on the forward lines. I think Syracuse fans will admit this pair is some combination,” declared Nolls. “My team will be stronger than that which I brought to Syracuse earlier in the season by 25 percent.” There will be a battle within a battle when the two teams take the floor at 8:30 o’clock. Captain Jim Tormey of the All-Syracuse combination, who has been holding all his opponents virtually helpless, will be pitted against one of the greatest centers in the game when he faces Nolls. The advance sale of reservations indicates one of the largest crowds of the season. Dr. Murphy will referee the game and the teams will take the floor as follows: BEECHNUTS: Sullivan, lf, Dowd, rf, Nolls, c, Murphy, rg, Murnane, lg. ALL-SYRACUSE: Crisp, lf, Rafter, rf, Tormey, c, Martin, rg, Casey, lg. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Novak Leads Nats In Rally For Victory Coming back with a stirring finish, after dissipating a long early lead, the Syracuse Nationals pro basketball team evened up the playoff series with the Rochester Royals by downing the visitors 646 to 61 before a wild and enthusiastic turnaway crowd at the Jefferson St. Armory last night. The defeat of Rochester was probably the most important victory the Nats will score this year for in winning the Nats also shattered a Royal jinx which has held them in shackles all season. Steve Sharkey threw in a foul shot which put Syracuse ahead by a point at 62 to 61 and then Nelmark came through with a bucket in the final 10 seconds of play to clinch the game. Mike Novak, who was given the most popular player award just before the game got under way showed no mistake had been made by leading Syracuse scorers with 21 points. Eight of those came in the period when Syracuse was being pressed the hardest by the Royals. After the contest the jubilance evident in the Syracuse dressing room more than made up for the gloom which clouded the return trip from Rochester the night before, and the quintet was confident that it would carry the series to the full five-game limit, with an even chance to oust the pennant winning Kodak City quintet from post season play. Rochester players and directors were depressed but figured the home court advantage would be in their favor in a long series. The third game is played at Rochester Saturday and the fourth in Syracuse Monday. If a fifth is necessary Rochester will be the site. Syracuse opened the game with its hottest scoring spree of the season going ahead 6 to 0 before a minute had elapsed and by the end of the first 10 minutes of play had rung up a 29 to 12 advantage. Ten of the Syracuse points in this period were tallied by “Big Mike” while the offensive burden for Rochester was carried for the most part by Bob Davies, who tallied eight for the Royals. During the second period the fire in the Syracuse team cooled and they were outscored 11 to 9 by the visitors but still managed to have what seemed like a comfortable 15-point 38 to 23 halftime margin. The Royals weren’t giving up easily, however, and after Nugent opened the second half with a long set shot for the Nats, Rochester caught fire and by the end of the period held a 50 to 48 lead and things looked gloomy in the Syracuse picture. During the spell, Fuzzy Levane gave one of the best exhibitions of set shooting ever demonstrated here when he sank five baskets with as many shots. Red Holzmann and George Glamack also added to the Royals total. Here, Novak began to go to town again to even the score on a pivot shot which was followed by another by Sharkey. Novak tallied again and Syracuse led 54 to 50. Just before the four-minute mark was reached Syracuse held a 57 to 53 lead, practically identical with the previous night’s margin at the same point and when Rochester evened it at 57 each gloom was thick for Syracuse rooters. But Novak wanted victory too dearly to let a jinx hold him and pivoted to put the Nats ahead again. Glamack of the Royals connected on a long “steve” to even it but Sharkey made good on two shots as Cervi committed his fourth personal foul. With one minute and 30 seconds remaining the Royals seemingly got a good break when Cervi attempting to pass was fouled by Sharkey and awarded two shots which he tied the score at 61 all. Sharkey then cut for the basket and was again fouled by Cervi who was banished and Sharkey made good his one shot to put Syracuse ahead 62 to 61 with one minute remaining. At the 45 second point Levane missed a shot and Rizzo gained possession but Syracuse was detected running with the ball and Rochester took over. Syracuse managed to put up a defense which kept Rochester from getting in to score and Sharkey finally gained possession looped a court length pass to Chaney who in turn passed off to Nelmark who put in the clincher. The Nats showed a better foul shooting percentage last night making good on 16 of 23 tries while Rochester connected on 15 of 20 attempts. SYRACUSE: Chaney, f (2-0-4), Nugent (2-2-6), Gee (0-1-1), Sharkey, f (5-7-17), Novak, c (9-3-21), Nelmark, g (3-1-7), Rizzo, g (3-2-8) TOTALS (24-16-64). ROCHESTER: Davies, f (2-7-11), Holzmann, f (4-2-10), King (2-2-6), Negretti, c (0-0-0), Glamack (3-2-8), Levane, g (9-0-18), Cervi, g (3-2-8) TOTALS (23-15-61). Score at halftime- Syracuse 28, Rochester 23. Free throws missed- (Rochester) Davies 3, Cervi 2, Levane; (Syracuse) Chaney, Rizzo 2, Nugent, Novak, Nelmark, Sharkey. Officials- Baker and Garnish. 1955 Syracuse Herald American- Playoffs Open Here Tuesday Syracuse To Use Kerr, 4 Veterans Four veterans and rookie Johnny Kerr will be given starting assignments when the Nats inaugurate Eastern Division playoff finals against the high scoring Boston Celtics at the War Memorial Tuesday night. Boston gained the right to oppose the Nats by soaring over the century mark for the third straight time in playoffs while ousting New York before a national television audience yesterday. A change in the playoff schedules necessitated by a loop rule preventing three games on consecutive days, unless agreed to by both clubs gives the Nats the advantage of playing the first two games at home. There will be no Sunday game in the divisional best three in five game series. The second game will be played here Thursday night with the third game slated at Boston Saturday afternoon. The fray at Beantown will be televised. If a fourth game is necessary, it will be played in Boston one week from tomorrow with the fifth game tentatively booked in Syracuse one week from Tuesday. Following yesterday’s drill at Manlius, coach Al Cervi announced that he would start Kerr along with Dolph Schayes, George King, Red Rocha and Paul Seymour. He admitted superstition entered into the selection of the starting five by recalling it was this combination which started in all games on the road trip in which Syracuse won four straight to clinch the Eastern Division pennant. Cervi hastily added however: “Against Boston we must depend on a strong bench, and rookies are bound to play an important role. We must concentrate on stopping Cousy, Ramsey and Don Barksdale. They’re the boys who gave us trouble all year.” The Nat players who won $4,000 by copping the Eastern Division flag can earn a minimum of $8,500 additional by taking the series against Boston. Actually the richest grab for players is at stake in this particular series. The winner receives $3,500 while the loser gets $2,500. Furthermore, the survivor will move into the championship round guaranteeing a minimum additional purse of $5,000 set aside for the beaten finalist. The final winner gets $7,500. All members of the squad with the exception of Wally Osterkorn are in top shape. Jim Tucker will forsake classes during the post season games to be with the Syracusans. Osterkorn is still encountering difficulty in rounding into peak condition after a thigh operation in mid-season. Mental attitude of the Syracusans appeared to be at its best. King, sparkplug of the fast break style attack the Nats know they must employ expressed the feelings of the entire squad when he commented: “Let’s go fellows, you know it sure would be good to go back home and say we won the World Championship.” Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:March 20 Category:Casey Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Gee Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Levane Category:Martin Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Tormey Category:Tucker